Blues and Bullets
| released = Xbox One PlayStation 4 }} Xbox One PlayStation 4 }} Xbox One PlayStation 4 }} Xbox One PlayStation 4 }} Xbox One PlayStation 4 }} | genre = Action-adventure }} Blues and Bullets is an episodic alt-history noir video game developed and published by A Crowd of Monsters on Microsoft Windows, OS X, Linux, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. The first two episodes of the five-episode game were released in July 2015 and March 2016, and the remaining three episodes will be released at unknown dates. Gameplay The player will search for clues to find leads in the investigation. Clues will include mutilated body parts. Clues can be matched to witnesses. There are also shooting sections. The game's narrative is told in monochrome with occasional tints of color. Interacting with other characters also plays a large part in the game. Plot Eliot Ness (voiced by Doug Cockle) is the agent who jailed gangster Al Capone (voiced by John Guerrasio). In this new episodic game, Eliot Ness is a retired cop who runs a diner called Blues and Bullets. One day, someone tells him that Al Capone needs his help to find his kidnapped granddaughter. His former nemesis is the only man he trusts to get her back. There are other characters in the game, which include: Milton (voiced by Tom Clarke Hill), Delphine Dockers (voiced by Jules De Jong), Osmond Burke (voiced by Joseph May), Alice (voiced by Laila Pyne), Little Girl (voiced by Laila Pyne), Little Boy (voiced by Jules De Jong (episode 1) and Alexa Kahn (episode 2)), Dickinson (voiced by Kerry Shale), Jim Dockers (voiced by Colin Stinton) and Nikolai Ivankov (voiced by Bill Roberts). Development The game was first announced on August 13, 2014. Several more screenshots were released on November 22, 2014, and the game was featured at the 2015 Game Developer's Conference. The game was awarded at Game Connection Development Awards in the category of Excellence in Story & StoryTelling. A trailer was released on March 4, 2015. The first developer diary video of the game was published on May 16, 2015. Episodes The game will be separated into five episodes, released in several month intervals. Episode 1 was released on July 23, 2015 and Episode 2 was released on March 8, 2016. It is unknown as to whether episodes 3-5 will ever be released. Reception Episode 1: The End of Peace GameSpot awarded the first episode a score of 7.0 out of 10, saying "Although Blues and Bullets isn’t without its flaws, this first episode sets a distinctive comic-book, crime-noir attitude compelling enough to keep you playing and looking forward to what the series will offer in future installments." ComboCaster awarded the first episode 8.3 out of 10, praising the story and pacing. The Sixth Axis awarded the first episode a score of 7 out of ten, saying "The End Of Peace feels like A Crowd Of Monsters has crammed too much within the two and a half hour introductory episode, with lots of characters and events occurring without much time to digest what came before."http://www.thesixthaxis.com/2015/08/06/blues-bullets-episode-one-the-end-of-peace-review/ Episode 2: Shaking the Hive References External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Alternate history games Category:Detective video games Category:Episodic video games Category:Linux games Category:Neo-noir Category:Organized crime video games Category:MacOS games Category:Single-player video games Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:Video games developed in Spain Category:Video games set in the 1930s Category:Video games set in the 1950s Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games